Discoveries
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: Sarah is not asleep and Cameron knows this. What does she do? Sarah/Cameron pairing...HAS BEEN REVISED
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just realize that when I look at this story that it's not actually finished, that it just kind of stops, like driving towards a cliff with no brakes on a muscle car and you realize "Oh shit" and then a brick wall comes out of nowhere and you hit it (you're welcome for that image). Right now I have no ideas for it. I'm currently attempting to work my Dawn/Faith story (Underneath It All) and my Sara/Catherine story (Discovering Truths). If anyone has ideas as to what I could possibly write for this, please leave a review or message of some sorts and I'll see what I can do


	2. Not Asleep

**Discoveries **

**Chapter 1 – Not Asleep**

_**A/N: So I've decided to finally start working on this. For those that have read this before, which I know isn't that many, I've kept a lot of the old story and just started adding on. I've slowed it down a lot and it's no longer going to be a one-shot story.**_

_**Disclaimers: Fox owns Terminator: SCC, not me. I'm sure that they would send Terminators after people who claimed it as theirs if they could. Thank God they can't.**_

Sarah listens to the footsteps of Cameron pacing yet again around the house, while lying in her bed. Sarah knows that she shouldn't've, but she has: grown use the Terminator's presence around her; to know that her son, the future of the human existence, is being protected by a robot that is virtually indestructible. And it kind of helps that whoever built Cameron, paid a fair amount of attention to detail, as Sarah found out when she found the Terminator naked in her room this morning. Sarah shakes her head in an attempt to rid the images from her mind. Suddenly, Sarah no longer hears footsteps. Completely quiet. She sits up in bed, and lets out an almost-cry-of-alarm as she sees Cameron there, just standing, watching.

"Since you are awake, I decided to tell you that you're hot," Cameron states and turns to go.

"Stop. Turn around."

Cameron listens and obeys. Sarah gets up, noticing a crooked smile on Cameron's face.

"Two things. First, how did you know that I was awake? And second, explain your 'analysis'."

"Since I've been here, I've noticed that when you are sleeping, you turn over less, and your respirations and pulse is reduced, normal for humans. And sometimes, when sleeping, you make noise. When you are awake, you make no noise at all. That was for the first thing. For the second, you are sweating." Cameron ends her explanation and turns to go again, and this time Sarah is too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the robot leave. When Sarah finally emerges from her thoughts and takes notice of the missing girl-robot-, she decides to find her, knowing that Cameron is hiding something. Sarah finds her standing in the living room, looking out the front window. Sarah comes up and stands beside Cameron.

"Your explanation of "hot" was incorrect to the context that you used it in," Sarah informs Cameron.

"How do you know the meaning of the context in which I put the word in?" Cameron counters, wondering how Sarah could've known her intentions.

"I may be no super human robotic genius thing, but I ain't stupid either."

"Cybernetic organism," Cameron corrects.

"Whatever," Sarah comments with a wave of her hand, and turns towards Cameron. Cameron mirrors the action. Cameron lifts her hand and cups Sarah's cheek, noting how Sarah leans into the touch. Sarah closes her eyes, letting the warmth of Cameron's touch fill her senses. Cameron leans towards Sarah and gently kisses her. Sarah feels the lips on her and responds by pressing a little harder against them. Cameron wraps her arms around Sarah's waist, pulling her closer. Sarah responds by wrapping her arms around Cameron's neck and licking Cameron's bottom lip. Cameron accepts the request and opens her mouth, accepting Sarah's tongue and battling with it for dominance. Suddenly, Sarah breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. Cameron does not know the reason for this and frowns, thinking that she's done something wrong.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Just need to breathe and move somewhere so I don't fall down," Sarah says, noticing the frown and feeling that her legs are about to give out.

Cameron pulls Sarah closer and holds her tight against her chest, not wanting Sarah to fall. Sarah relaxes into the hug, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment and allowing her heated body to calm down somewhat.

"I think that we need to set ground rules here," Sarah murmurs into Cameron's ear from where her face is resting on the metal girl's shoulder.

Cameron makes a noise of agreement and rests her cheek on to the top of Sarah's hair. Sarah smiles at the movement and tightens her arms briefly before sighing and releasing her hold on the taller girl. Cameron loosens her hold but doesn't let go completely, and looks down into Sarah emerald eyes.

Sarah stares back and notices actually feeling radiating in the chocolate orbs above her. Smiling, she lifts her head to briefly capture Cameron's lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Alright girlie, I think I should head back to bed before someone wakes up and sees us here like this," Sarah says, gently patting Cameron on the shoulder.

"Are you embarrassed by us, Sarah?" Cameron asks, not enthralled by the idea of letting Sarah go or not being able to kiss her whenever she wants to.

"No I'm not Cameron, but I know that this will raise questions with Derek and I don't want to deal with him right now. He doesn't need to know. And I don't know how John will react to this. So for now, please, let's just keep this between us?" Sarah pleads.

Cameron nods her head in understanding, smiling and catching Sarah in another quick kiss.

"Goodnight Sarah," Cameron says after the kiss, and finally lets Sarah go.

Sarah quietly pads across the living room into the hallway, stopping briefly to look back at Cameron, who has turned back to the window, silently standing guard, keeping vigil for those in her house. Sarah grins and turns and heads upstairs to her room to attempt sleep a couple more hours before sunrise.

**-TBC-**

**Reviews are welcome. Tell me how I'm doing so far with this rewrite **


	3. The Next Morning

**AN: Another chapter finally posted :) sorry it took so long for me to finally update this story.**

Chapter 2 – The Next Morning

Groggily waking up with the sun shining brightly into her eyes, Sarah Connor, the Mother of Destiny, wishes that the future would just change already so didn't have to wake up with the weight of the free world on her shoulders. Shrugging off the feeling as she did every morning, Sarah gets up out of the warm blankets and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready to face the day.

Quietly walking down the stairs, Sarah can hear John whining to Cameron about homework, again.

"Please Cameron. I didn't get to finish it last night and it's due today."

"Sarah said that I shouldn't do your homework anymore," Cameron answers, not wanting to disobey Sarah.

"Good answer girlie," Sarah comments as she walks into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee.

John sighs and attempts to scribble some answers in the blanks while shoving food into his mouth, making a slight mess on the table. Cameron notes that most of the answers that are written down are incorrect but keeps that knowledge to herself.

Sarah pours herself a cup of coffee, noticing that the smell of it is different than any other day. Turning to Cameron, she voices her discovery.

"Yes, I know. I thought that this would be better for you. The caffeine content is the same but the aromatherapy should help to de-stress a little bit. Stress is not good."

Sarah grins slightly and shakes her head briefly before taking a small sip, testing it.

"Not bad," Sarah confesses, taking a mouthful, letting the caffeine energize her for the day.

"So mom, what are you up to today?" John inquires from around his homework and the food that is hanging out of his mouth.

"Cameron's playing hooky today. Found something to follow up on, not much but hopefully it's something," Sarah states, taking another mouthful of coffee.

"I thought being absent gets you on the radar?" John asks, getting up and grabbing a box of Pop Tarts out of the cupboard.

Sarah hands him a piece of paper; a note stating Cameron's absence is for a doctor's appointment. John takes the note and two packages of tarts before turning back to the table to gather his homework and stuff it into his bookbag.

"You have eaten 7 pieces of bacon, 3 eggs, and 4 pieces of toast already. I do not think that you should consume anymore food. It could make you sick," Cameron notes with slight interest. How could one human eat so much?

John looks at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. "I'm still hungry," he whines. Sarah chuckles behind him and he turns and pouts at her.

Smiling gently, Sarah walks up to him and cups the side of his face with the palm of her hand. "Ignore her and get to school," she says quietly, still smiling.

John ducks his head, smiling at her, before placing a quick kiss on her cheek and heading out the front door.


End file.
